Some banking institutions allow individuals to perform banking activities at home via the Internet. Some of these online banks are traditional banks that also offer online banking, while others are online only and have no physical presence. Account information from an online bank can be accessed anytime, day or night, and can be done from anywhere. When a customer is not near a bank, or if the bank operates entirely on-line, the customer may make deposits electronically or through the mail. When deposits are sent to a bank through the mail, a deposit slip is included to identify the customer and an account where the money is to be deposited. However, mail-in deposits often have incomplete or incorrect deposit slips. For example, some individuals do not write their full name on the deposit slip. Other individuals forget to write their account number on the deposit slip or they transpose digits in the account number when they copy it from their checkbook to a blank deposit slip. When deposit slips have incorrect or missing account information, or when no deposit slip is mailed with the deposit, a significant amount of time is involved to identify the account for the deposit.